1864
by delenaislifexoxo
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore are brothers and best friends...but when the beautiful Miss Katherine Pierce comes to stay with them, they BOTH fall head over heels for her. Exactly what happened, in my opinion, in 1864.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, although I seriously wish I did.**

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Damon Salvatore turned over in his bed and blinked in discomfort at the sudden brightness coming through the window. He desperately wanted to sleep for a while longer, but he knew he must rise and prepare for the long day ahead. His father, Giuseppe Salvatore, had agreed to take in a young woman whose family had recently been killed in a devastating fire, and she would be arriving today. Damon and Stefan were to make sure that her time staying with them was comfortable and enjoyable. He could not remember the woman's name, but he felt sorry for her. He knew the only reason his father was taking her in was because it would make him seem gentlemanly. Damon knew better, though. His father was a hard-headed man, who had thrown himself into the search of 'vampires' when his wife had died. Damon resisted the urge to laugh out loud at his father's "pass-time". He didn't believe in vampires. Such beliefs seemed extremely foolish to him.

Across the household, in his own room, Stefan Salvatore adjusted his coat. A servant knocked on the door to remind him of the impending arrival of Miss Katherine Pierce, and Stefan shooed her away. He knew very well of Miss Pierce's arrival and was slightly - although he hated to admit it - nervous. Stefan had never before had to assure the entertainment of a young, and presumably quite ravishing, woman. At least he would have Damon's help. He knew his older brother, and best friend, would help him and know exactly what to do; Damon always knew what to do. At last pleased that he looked presentable, he left his quarters to ensure that Damon was almost ready. Or awake, at the very least.

Stefan knocked lightly on Damon's closed door. When there was no reply, he opened in and found Damon with one hand draped over his face to presumably block the sunlight, one hand hanging off the side of the bed, and still fast asleep. Stefan resisted the urge to yell at Damon for not being awake, but settled for shaking him roughly.

"What? What happened?" Damon asked, clearly confused about his surroundings. He slowly came back to reality from whatever dream he was having, and noticed Stefan standing in front of him with his arms crossed and wearing a very disapproving frown.

"You should be dressed already," Stefan said, "Katherine will be here soon and you must be ready, or father will be very displeased."

"Father being displeased with me would hardly be something new, brother," Damon replied, smirking, but hastily got out of bed and patted down his messy mop of dark hair. Stefan picked up the clothes left out by one of the servants and tossed them to Damon. Stefan sat on the bed while Damon changed.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Stefan finally asked, "About Katherine?"

"Of course not," Damon replied.

"Why? She is to stay with us for quite a while, I should think. What if she does not like us? What if we do not like her? What if she tells father that we are unsuitable company?"

"Stefan, do not worry. I am certain we will get along fine with Katherine. She has just lost her family, and she shall be seeking people to comfort her. All we must do is make sure we are welcoming to her and are there for her, should she need to speak to us about anything. Women are easy to please, when you know how to please them," Damon said confidently. Stefan immediately felt better, as he knew he would. As usual, Damon was prepared and ready. Stefan admired his brother for his confidence, something he himself never had. Stefan was more the soft-spoken, gentle brother, while Damon was more outgoing.

Damon turned to face Stefan, straightening his coat. "Dear brother, when you're as dashing as I am, the simple sight of you will please a woman," he said with a wink, earning an eye roll from his younger brother.

"You are so-" Stefan's retort was cut off by the sound of a horse braying outside, signaling that Miss Pierce had arrived.

The two brothers grinned at each other, immediately forgetting their conversation. The raced to the door and stepped out to where their father was already waiting. They watched as the carriage came to a halt and as a dark skinned woman stepped out and set a step at the edge of the carriage. The woman held out her hand as the other passenger emerged and grabbed it to help herself down. Some of the servants had rushed forth to assist with bags and others were frantically running about, making sure the house looked spotless.

Even though there was movement all around, everything seemed to freeze when she stepped out the carriage. The Salvatore brothers both stared in shock at the woman they had just laid eyes upon. She set her feet on the ground and straightened her long, flowing dress. Her hair hung in perfect curls around her face and bounced slightly when she curtsied to the three men that awaited her. She was the most beautiful woman either of the Salvatore brothers had ever seen.

Giuseppe was the first to move, effectively breaking Stefan and Damon out of the trance they were in. He bowed to Miss Pierce and welcomed her to his home. Damon took her hand and laid a delicate kiss upon it, and introduced himself as Damon Salvatore. Stefan followed his lead and did the same, kissing her hand and introducing himself.

"My sons will show you to your room. Please, do not hesitate to ask them for anything you might require. I hope you find your stay here pleasurable" Giuseppe told her, before heading back inside.

Damon was the first to speak. "This way, if you please, Miss Pierce," He said, smiling at her.

"Please, Mister Salvatore," she said, seemingly addressing the both of them with her genuine smile, "Call me Katherine."


End file.
